Pokemon Platinum Logs (Fantendo Group)
ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN! These are playthrough logs for , , , , and for the Pokemon game Pokemon Platinum Version. KinglerMaster PLAYER NAME: Diamond POKEDEX (SEEN): 151 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 039 BADGES: 5 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Canalave City Main Team Other Pokemon Cannoli the Bidoof (Former HM Slave) Machoman the Machop (Former Team Member) Cannoli Sr the Bibarel (Current HM Slave) CSketch PLAYER NAME: January POKEDEX (SEEN): 107 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 016 BADGES: 5 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Veilstone City Other Pokemon Nora the Shinx (Boxed due to lack of necessity). Shoplifter the Pachirisu (Boxed due to lack of Pickup). Shia the Bidoof (HM Slave). Gypsy the Gible (Boxed due to bad nature). ??? (Nameless) the Togepi (Egg) (Boxed due lack of necessity). Nadir the Budew (Boxed due to finding a better replacement in the form of Ruby Rose). Blake the Scyther (Boxed due to already having a full Party in mind). TheFireDragoon NOTE: This playthrough used to be a nuzlocke. The player lost the nuzlocke and is now continuing the game as a normal run. PLAYER NAME: Hamilto POKEDEX (SEEN): 147 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 036 BADGES: 5 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Canalave City Main Pokemon Boxed Pokemon Kazza the Kadabra (L16) GLAD0S the Shellos (L10) Music the Chingling (L15) Kinky the Ponyta (L16) Wurmy the Dustox (L15) EggBaby the Togepi (L1) HM8SLAVE the Bidoof (L12) Adaptable2 the Eevee (L20) Croaker the Croagunk (L24) Awesome the Yanma (L26) Cute the Hippotas (L22) 42 various Unown (L20-L29) Dead Pokemon (Pre-Wipe) Birb 2.0 the Starly (L3) Crappy the Bidoof (L6) Rocky the Geodude (L8) ArmsDealer the Budew (L18) Mulligan the Prinplup (L18) Battler the Buizel (L22) GamingDylan PLAYER NAME: Asper POKEDEX (SEEN): 148 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 021 BADGES: 5 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Canalave City Main Team Other Pokemon Bucky the Bidoof (Former HM Slave) Mohawk the Starly (Former HM Slave) Geg the Togepi (Flash Slave) Cerebrum the Cranidos (I had 4 Skull Fossils...) Buckest the Bibarel (HM Slave) Linux the Porygon (Original team member, boxed due to issues with evolution. R.I.P.) Bananeck the Tropius (HM Slave) PrimalFan PLAYER NAME: Primal POKEDEX (SEEN): 065 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 013 BADGES: 5 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Pastoria City Main Team NovaPen PLAYER NAME: Jokey POKEDEX (SEEN): 027 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 018 BADGES: 1 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Floaroma Town Main Team Pokemon Showdown Team Replays After each gym, we'll be fighting each other with our teams (in Gen 4 Custom Came, formerly Gen 4 Ubers). After Oreburgh Gym KinglerMaster VS CSketch CSketch VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS KinglerMaster After Eterna Gym KinglerMaster VS CSketch CSketch VS GamingDylan GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS KinglerMaster KinglerMaster VS GamingDylan CSketch VS TheFireDragoon After Hearthome Gym KinglerMaster VS CSketch CSketch VS GamingDylan GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS KinglerMaster KinglerMaster VS GamingDylan CSketch VS TheFireDragoon PrimalFan VS KinglerMaster PrimalFan VS CSketch PrimalFan VS GamingDylan PrimalFan VS TheFireDragoon After Veilstone Gym KinglerMaster VS CSketch CSketch VS GamingDylan GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS KinglerMaster KinglerMaster VS GamingDylan PrimalFan VS KinglerMaster PrimalFan VS CSketch PrimalFan VS GamingDylan Category:Pokemon Gaming Logs Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Teams